Running Scared
by mentalista87
Summary: Sonny had been where Will was right now- struggling, confused and leading his own path to self –destruction.
1. Chapter 1

First WilSon Fic! Love them! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of Our lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

* * *

He definitely wasn't waiting up.

It was simply that Sonny couldn't sleep, not content knowing that his best friend was hardly like himself anymore, and had been choosing to chase his demons away with the company of a pretty girl and more than a few drinks every night for the past few weeks.

And now he knew why.

Sonny paced the small space of their two bedroom apartment. He didn't plan to ambush him or force him to talk about it. Tonight, he really just wanted to let Will know that if he wanted to talk about the thing that was bothering him he'd be there to listen.

It was easy to not notice the subtle changes in Will's behavior and their friendship at first. They both led busy lives. He didn't take it personally when Will had missed a phone call, or didn't call him back when he promised he would or if their plans to get together between work and school fell through.

But in their shared apartment, in close quarters where it was easier to notice when you were being avoided it was harder for Sonny to not feel like he was being ignored.

His earlier efforts to tactfully confront Will had been dismissed easily with words such as "I'm fine, I'm good, and don't worry". He hated most when Will used school as an excuse, because despite the fact that it seemed like Will had created a new home at the University, a quick glance at his graded assignments told Sonny a different story.

Once he had even tried to make himself readily available in case Will decided to stop being an ass and decided to actually talk to him. Easily, Sonny had found himself changing and switching his shifts at Common Grounds to coordinate with Will's class schedule and the time he had free but his effort had been meet with resistance and ultimately ignored.

It had scared Sonny to think that maybe they were growing apart and that Will had grown indifferent to their friendship; more excited and enticed by the adventures college life had to offer. That familiar feeling of feeling like a part of him was missing when Will wasn't around had resurfaced. If he were honest, it had really never gone away.

And maybe that was part of the problem; maybe Sonny was more transparent than he thought. Perhaps his presence had only served to confuse Will or cause his confusion.

Sonny pushed those thoughts to the side when he heard the apartment door open, and a slightly disheveled, but sober Will walked through. He had been where Will was right now- struggling, confused and leading his own path to self –destruction.

**A/N: Not a long chapter , but just a tease! Want more? Please leave a comment/ review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Thank you so much for your support and your responses to this story. It was both overwhelming and inspiring. Here is the next piece for all you Wilson fans!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Days of Our Lives or the characters Will and Sonny.

* * *

Will felt a recognizable degree of discomfort as he entered the apartment. Under the weight of Sonny's scrutiny, he couldn't help but to acknowledge the part he's played in creating the obvious signs of worry and stress he sees there in his face.

He had worked on convincing himself that he didn't have a problem, that there wasn't a problem between the two of them, but it was a lie and his actions were quickly becoming a testament to just how disconnected he was with reality and his self.

He looked down, away, as his fingers worked to unfasten the button on his winter coat, giving him a moment of distraction and reprieve from the way Sonny seemed to be surveying his demeanor and mood.

"It's nice to see you upright Horton."

The words were said teasingly enough, Will assessed. Under different circumstances he might have laughed, definitely would have smiled. However; the tension in the room and the way Sonny's eyebrows suddenly knitted together as if maybe he thought he had chosen the wrong thing to say as an icebreaker for an overdue dialog unsettled him even more.

He looked at Sonny now, remorseful. Even though Will knew the brunette would easily dismiss any semblance of apology from him in favor of a simple explanation for his behavior, Will knew he deserved one anyway.

"I'm sorry about the other night… and all the others like it," Will began sincerely as he made his way to the kitchen area after tossing his coat onto the back of the couch. He was mindful that Sonny had followed him there, and was leaning against the small breakfast bar.

Except for the sloppy drunken encounters (both recent and past offenses ) in which Sonny had tended to him, and quick early morning transitions from their bedrooms, to the bathroom, kitchen and front door for school and work they hadn't really shared the same physical space not in such close proximity in weeks.

It would be another lie Will told himself if he didn't think he missed Sonny.

"You're my roommate, not my babysitter." Will made a point of looking at Sonny before opening the refrigerator, rummaging through the sparse contents there. Finding nothing particularly appealing to satisfy a hunger that didn't really exist in the moment he settled for bottled water.

"And I'm also your friend," Sonny added evenly as their eyes meet again.

Will nodded, knowing he could never argue otherwise. He didn't always trust people easily, didn't trust people to really know him, not all of him. Bits and pieces would suffice; he didn't think that anyone deserved the mess that was his past or the crazy that he called his family. Somehow despite his shortcomings and long list of regrets, Sonny with his quiet charm and friendly demeanor managed to worm his way into his life and become the unexpected friend Will hadn't known he needed.

And now here he was tarnishing three years of strong friendship, marring the beauty of it, the life-line it had become for his sanity with these _feelings _he couldn't quite nameand even more didn't know what to do with. They wouldn't leave him alone and keep conflicting with the image of the person he thought he was.

Was? No, who he is.

Will swallowed thickly, looked down at the unopened bottle of water he held in hand and felt the urge for something stronger.

The soft push to his chest to keep him where he stood when he made his move to exit the kitchen caught Will off guard. In Sonny's eyes he read the words- _we're not done_.

"You know you can talk to me,_ right_?" Sonny gave him a bit of a smile, meant for encouragement.

Really, Will spent most of his days feeling like there were so many different things he wanted to say to Sonny.

Mostly, he just wanted Sonny to help him feel like himself again.

Will abruptly felt his entire disposition shift; he felt the stings of tears in his eyes. He looked away, tensing his jaw in an attempt to stop the tide of emotion rising to the surface.

A/N: Dun Dun! Another cliff hanger? I know, don't hate me too much! This story was originally intended to be a very long one shot, but I decided to break it up for you guys because your show of support has been awesome. Share your thoughts and opinions in a review; let me know what you think! More Wilson goodness coming your way soon.


End file.
